Eleking
Bio Eleking is a space kaiju that was used in the two Pitts' scheme to prevent mankind from further causing harm to the Earth. It's believed that Eleking is a naturally occurring species of kaiju on the Pitt home world. It starts out life in a tiny tadpole form, but can either grow to adulthood over time or can be induced to grow by outside stimuli. The creature feeds on electricity and uses it in its attacks. Since it was under mind-control, it's unknown how the creature normally behaves. History 1966 Eleking was brought to Earth by two members of the Pitt race and placed in Lake Azuma. When the time came for Eleking to be used, one of the Pitts gave Eleking a mental command to grow into its adult form. Upon reaching adulthood, Eleking began attacking the area. The Markalite Squadron attacks it, but their weaponry is ineffective. It isn't until Ultraman arrives on the scene that Eleking's reign of terror is finally ended. Since its electrical attacks don't faze Ultraman in the slightest, the Ultra Warrior is able to mop the floor with the space kaiju. After slicing off both of its horns with his Ultra Slash attack, Ultraman finishes off Eleking with another series of Ultra Slash attacks which slice its body into several pieces. Eleking's remains would be taken to a Monarch facility in the Hokkaido region so it can be studied. 1967 DNA from Eleking's corpse would be extracted by the Zettonians during their invasion at the end of the year, which allowed them to created the kaiju EX Eleking. Abilities/Aspects (Tadpole) * Adept swimmer * Can surge electricity throughout its entire body * Can grow to its adult form at will Abilities/Aspects (Adult) * Can use its tail as a whip or a means of constricting its opponents * Delivers a paralyzing electrical shock through its tail * Able to launch a powerful lightning bolt, as well as Electric Burst Wave Discs, from its mouth * Can surge thousands of electrical volts through any part of its body to shock foes * Adept swimmer * Is capable of absorbing electricity through touch Weakness: * Destroying Eleking's horns, which are the source of its electrical abilities, will cause it great pain and reduce the strength of its electrical abilities until it's out of energy EX Eleking Bio EX Eleking came into existence thanks to the efforts of the Zettonian invasion force that launched an assault on the Earth in 1967. Using the DNA recovered from Eleking's corspe, Zettonian scientists crafted a more improved Eleking for use in their invasion scheme. EX Eleking's electricity is far more powerful than regular Eleking's was, with it now being able to harm Ultraman. The creature behaved in a similar manner to Eleking but was far more cruel in delivering its attacks, which might have been a result of being controlled by the Zettonians. History 1967 After harvesting DNA from the corpse of the original Eleking, Zettonian scientists created a new and improved Eleking using said DNA. Dubbed EX Eleking due to its vastly improved electrical output, the Zettonians released it in the city of Chitose, Hokkaido to serve as another threat the humans' military forces would have to engage during the invasion. The Markalite Squadron would engage the electric serpent, but they are viciously dealt with. The Science Patrol group led by Captain Toshio Muramatsu arrives in the area in hopes that Ultraman can be summoned to help deal with EX Eleking, and Ultraman does arrive. Even though EX Eleking has the aid of multiple Zettonian UFOs, the combined might of Ultraman, that Science Patrol unit, and the remaining Markalite Squadron forces are able to kill the electrical serpent in a manner similar to how the original Eleking was killed. Abilities/Aspects * Adept swimmer * Produces electricity powerful enough to harm even Ultraman * Constricting body that can surge thousands of electrical volts through itself, as well as be used like a whip * Able to launch a supercharged lightning bolt, as well as Lightning Cutter Discs, from its mouth * Is capable of absorbing electricity through touch * Capable of morphing itself into an enormous bolt of lightning while moving that can go through an opponent's body, electrocuting them badly from the inside out Weakness: * Destroying EX Eleking's horns, which are the source of its electrical abilities, will cause it great pain and reduce the strength of its electrical abilities until it's out of energy Category:Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju